


Все получится

by darkmorgana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	Все получится

Все началось, когда Кисе проболтался, что целовался с Сацуки.

— Что-о?!

Аомине выронил мяч из рук — он поскакал по площадке и остановился, ударившись о кроссовки Кисе. 

— Да это было еще в Тейко, — пожал плечами Кисе, потряс пластмассовую бутылку с остатками воды и, недолго думая, вылил себе на голову. 

Жара стояла адская. 

Аомине, видимо, смотрел так выразительно, что Кисе решил объяснить.

— Мы просто из любопытства, — сказал он, тряхнув мокрыми волосами. С новой стрижкой Кисе выглядел еще большим засранцем, чем раньше. Девчонки пищали от восторга. — Так вот, когда Момоиччи набралась храбрости пригласить Курокоччи на свидание, она решила, что их поцелуй должен считаться первым и надо отменить наш…

— Ты целовался с Сацуки?!

Аомине сам не знал, почему его так поразил этот поцелуй, — никаких разумных причин не было. Сацуки могла делать что хотела, и Кисе, засранец, тоже.

Но не целоваться же! За спиной Аомине!

Кисе замолчал, удивленно вытаращившись, — вода стекала по лицу и капала с носа. Кажется, все сплетни вылетели у него из головы.

— А что? 

И в самом деле, а что?

Аомине выругался про себя и попытался подумать об этом отстраненно и здраво. Ну, целовалась Сацуки с Кисе. И с Тецу, кстати, на свидания ходила. Наверное, и с ним она…

— О-о, — протянул вдруг Кисе и улыбнулся во весь рот. Улыбка, блин, на уши наползала. — Аоминеччи, ты ревнуешь?

— Дурак, что ли? — хмуро спросил Аомине и полез в свою сумку за минералкой. — Я пить хочу.

Душный вечер, только самые упертые будут в такую погоду гонять мяч по площадке. Такие, как они с Кисе.

— И кто тут еще дурак, — сказал подошедший сзади Кисе и стукнул пустой бутылкой по спине. Пластик противно хрустнул. — Аоминеччи, а ты с ней целовался?

— Кисе, не лезь куда не просят! — взвился Аомине с яростью, которой от себя не ожидал. А Кисе только засмеялся.

— Слушай, я давно хотел спросить, как ты умудряешься обожать большие сиськи и дружить с Момоиччи? В смысле, просто дружить?

— Ки-се! — угрожающе сказал Аомине, отобрал бутылку и кинул около сумок. Потом выбросят. — Не твое дело.

— Не мое, — согласился Кисе. — Дай попить, а? У меня закончилась вода.

— Не дам, — буркнул Аомине.

Предателям — ни капли минералки.

По дороге домой Аомине глубоко задумался, почему его так поразила история поцелуев Кисе и Сацуки и почему он, кажется, единственный, кто с ней не целовался.

* * *

— Кисе, слушай!

— Шесть утра! Ты с ума сошел, Аоминеччи?!

Заспанный голос в трубке раздражал Аомине. Сам он чувствовал себя бодрым, злым и невыспавшимся.

— Почему она с тобой целовалась, она же влюблена в Тецу?

— Кто?.. А-а. Аоминеччи, спроси у нее.

— Кисе! — Аомине сел на кровати и хмуро посмотрел в окно — солнце за неплотно закрытыми шторами уже сияло вовсю. 

— Бли-ин, Аоминеччи, ты всегда такой внезапный. Вчера тебе все равно было, а…

— А сегодня не все равно. Так почему?

— Ты хочешь спросить, почему не с тобой?

— Я знаю, почему не со мной! 

Кисе засмеялся в трубку, а потом зевнул — Аомине страшно захотелось дать ему хорошую оплеуху. А лучше две.

— Да ничего такого не было, Аоминеччи. Помнишь, летом мы ездили в тренировочный лагерь? Момоиччи тогда очень хотела, ну, чтобы Курокоччи… Ну, поживее был. А он как обычно. Она расстроилась, решила, что с ней что-то не так. 

— А ты ее переубеждал? — с сарказмом спросил Аомине, буравя взглядом огненное пятно солнца за шторой.

— Это хороший способ. — Кисе улыбался, это было понятно даже при том, что Аомине его не видел. — Имей в виду, Аоминеччи. 

— Имею, — недобро сказал Аомине. — А тебе, значит, было любопытно?

— Мне было приятно, — неожиданно жестко отрезал Кисе. — Аоминеччи, ничего между нами не было, понятно? 

— Да и хрен с ним.

Аомине выключил телефон и бросил на смятое одеяло. 

* * *

Второй звонок за утро Аомине сделал уже из школы. Не сразу решился — потратил все время до перемены на обед, чтобы убедить себя в ненужности этого звонка. 

Потом забрался на крышу и набрал номер Тецу. Тот ответил почти сразу.

— Аомине-кун?

И в его голосе слышалось явственное «Что случилось?!». Ну да, наверное, Аомине стоило бы звонить почаще.

Но с Тецу ему до сих пор было сложно.

— Привет, — сказал Аомине и уселся в тень. Жарило сегодня невыносимо. — Как дела?

— Хорошо, — вежливо ответил Тецу. У него что-то спросили — Аомине не разобрал слов, но узнал говорившего. Кагами Тайга, приду-урок! Вот встретятся они на Зимнем!..

Аомине даже улыбнулся от предвкушения.

— Ты это… — Говорить о Сацуки было неловко. Аомине не знал, как говорить. И зачем — тоже не знал. — Как жизнь?

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Тецу. — И дела, и жизнь. Аомине-кун, а у тебя все в порядке?  
— У меня? Ага. — Тут Аомине озарило. — И у Сацуки тоже. Она совсем очумела, таскает меня по магазинам, как будто собирается скупить все шмотки на распродажах. 

— Рад, что у нее все хорошо, — совершенно обычным голосом откликнулся Тецу. Аомине не очень понял, но имя Сацуки явно не заставляло Тецу волноваться. Хотя так и раньше было, что нового-то? Ничего.

Просто раньше Аомине плевать на это хотел.

— А она тебе не звонила? 

— На прошлой неделе. Но я не смог поднять трубку, была тренировка.

И перезванивать не стал, догадался Аомине.

— Что-то случилось с Момои-сан? — поинтересовался Тецу, прервав зависшую паузу. — Кагами-кун вот говорит, что она его с днем рождения поздравила.

— А, у него день рождения? Ну, поздравь, типа, от меня.

— Он был неделю назад.

— Ну, не поздравляй, — рассердился Аомине. Вечно Тецу не о том говорит. — А Сацуки… Ну…

— Что с ней? — Вот теперь Тецу забеспокоился.

— Да ничего. 

— Если ты хотел что-то узнать у меня о ней, — вдруг очень серьезно и понимающе сказал Тецу, хотя что он там понимал? — то вряд ли я тебе смогу помочь. Во-первых, я ее не видел уже очень давно, а во-вторых, Момои-сан — прекрасная девушка, но мы не самые близкие друзья, и наше общение, — Тецу замялся, подбирая слова, — вряд ли станет ближе. 

— Это не мое дело, — с трудом выдавил Аомине и поморщился, так глупо выглядела отговорка. Он совсем не умел вести такие беседы.

— Конечно, — откликнулся Тецу. Он все еще был ужасно серьезен. — Я думаю, ты, как самый близкий ее друг, знаешь о ней гораздо больше, чем я. 

— Угу. — Аомине уже проклял этот звонок. Щеки полыхали огнем.

— Вы хорошо ладите. — Куроко все не замолкал. — Наверное, редко встречается такая дружба между парнем и очень красивой девушкой.

— Это ты к чему? Ты с ней тоже дружишь, и она на тебя вообще вешается.

— Я думаю, это недоразумение, — спокойно сказал Тецу, ничуть не смутившись. — Его всегда можно исправить. Момои-сан встретит подходящего ей человека. Надеюсь, он и тебе понравится, Аомине-кун, как самому близкому ее другу.

— Не понравится, — рявкнул Аомине и нажал на отбой.

Издевается, блин. 

Но неожиданно на душе стало легче.

* * *

— Мя-ач! — страшным голосом крикнул Вакамацу, и Аомине подпрыгнул, пытаясь дотянуться до оранжевого бока. Мяч пролетел сантиметров на десять выше его пальцев.

— Ты прыгать разучился?!

— Нет. — Аомине не хотелось даже ругаться. Гораздо больше яростно орущего капитана — ха, капитан! — его волновала Сацуки, вернее, то, где она шлялась полдня. 

— Ты даже на мяч не смотрел! — На очередное обвинение — такое же глупое, как остальные, — Аомине только вяло пожал плечами. Он на тренировку и притащился-то только потому, что знал — здесь будет Сацуки.

А вот хрен тебе, Аомине Дайки. Столько лет от нее не мог спрятаться, а теперь, когда она нужна, отыскать не можешь!

Аомине раздраженно постучал мячом по полу, подпрыгнул — высоко, как можно выше, — и забросил мяч в корзину. Получилось красиво, кто-то из новичков присвистнул. Идеальный бросок.

И еще один.

— Ты с остальными играть собираешься? У нас не индивидуальные занятия!

Чертов Вакамацу, не дает расслабиться.

Аомине молча развернулся и сделал пас тому самому восхищенному новичку. Тот, конечно, не принял. 

— Пойду я, — лениво сказал Аомине, и Вакамацу сразу же заалел — от злости он становился похож на помидор. — Скучно.

— Дай-чан! И не думай!

Аомине резко повернулся и тут же получил мячом по лицу. Хорошо, бросок у Сацуки был слабым. Хотя и метким — Аомине, поморщившись, потер ладонью щеку.

— Еще час, — сурово сказала Сацуки, явно не раскаиваясь. — А потом домой и готовиться к контрольной.

— А жить когда? — Аомине вздохнул. И посмотрел на сиськи Сацуки. И вздохнул еще раз.

Что-то было неправильно.

Через час тренировки он уверился, что неправильно все.

— Ты сегодня будешь играть или нет? — угрожающе подступил к нему Вакамацу, но Аомине было не до него — Сацуки как раз наклонилась за ручкой. — Что ты на нее все время пялишься?

— Я не пялюсь! — возмутился Аомине и тут же понял, что зря. Очень уж Вакамацу странно на него посмотрел. — Хочу свалить поскорее. И контрольную не готовить.

— Ну да, — сказал Вакамацу. И повторил: — Ну да.

Да что б он понимал!

— Играем, — бросил Аомине, и в этот раз он действительно играл — все остававшиеся пятнадцать минут. Команде хватило.

Аомине — нет.

— Молодец, — радостно сказала Сацуки, пихнув его в бок кулачком. — Вот это был класс.

И подала ему полотенце, улыбаясь, будто он ей подарок сделал.

— Скучно, — пожаловался Аомине, вытирая пот со лба. — Пойду в душ.

— Ага. — Она уже отвернулась и записывала что-то в блокнот. Руки у нее маленькие — в ладони Аомине ее кисть просто тонула, они когда-то мерили. Вернее, Сацуки мерила, а Аомине лениво вырывался, зевая.

Сейчас от воспоминания — прохладная кожа прикасается к ладони, аккуратно прижимается, пальцы щекотно скользят — у Аомине зачесалась рука.

В детстве они ходили, держась за руки.

Блин.

И сейчас было бы неплохо, наверное.

Стоя в душе — вода была холодной, и хорошо, — Аомине пытался отвязаться от лезущих в голову воспоминаний. Самых разных — времен Тоо, Тейко, да чуть ли не детсадовских. Сацуки всегда была рядом.

Глупо думать о той, кто тебе почти как сестра, даже если у нее самые красивые глаза.

И сиськи.

* * *

Подготовка к контрольной не задалась как-то сразу. Вернее, все повернуло куда-то не туда еще до математики, одно возвращение из школы чего стоило. На каникулах приходилось таскаться в спортзал из дома — а это через пол-Токио на метро, автобусе и пешком.

В переполненном метро Сацуки уселась рядом, вжимаясь в его бок своим, еще и голову на плече пристроила. От ее волос вкусно пахло, и Аомине с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не принюхиваться слишком явно.

Ехели молча, как обычно, только в этот раз Аомине не дремал — не мог. Сацуки щелкала по кнопкам сотового, что-то изучая — картинки были яркие, интернет-магазин, что ли? Интересно, потащит она его в торговый центр в эти выходные? 

Впервые в жизни Аомине чувствовал, что он не против пошляться среди тряпок и косметики. И можно даже Кисе не брать.

— Дай-чан, как тебе это платье? — спросила Сацуки и показала ему экран телефона. Платье было хорошее. Особенно сверху. В районе груди.

Аомине представил в нем Сацуки, и дыхание слегка сбилось.

— Ки-чан сказал, что рукава идиотские, а мне нравятся, — пожаловалась Сацуки и охнула, вжавшись в Аомине — вагон остановился, и на нее чуть не упал парень в наушниках. И даже не извинился.

— Кисе виднее, — хмуро сказал Аомине, ерзая на сиденье. Какие нахрен рукава? Кому они нужны?

— Идеальное платье для свидания, правда? 

— Какого еще свидания?

— Просто, — удивилась Сацуки. — Свидания — это здорово. Мы с Тецу-куном…

К счастью, поезд остановился, и Аомине не пришлось слушать, что там было с Тецу.

Хотя он и так все видел, спасибо Кисе и его привычкам сталкера.

— Контрольная! — вместо «пока» сказала Сацуки, и Аомине зевнул. Они жили через два дома, поэтому отделаться от вечерних занятий почти никогда не получалось. — Давай в шесть?

Аомине кивнул — а если получится, то он опоздает и придет в семь. Или восемь. И вообще, будет поздно куда-то идти…

К Сацуки он явился ровно в шесть ноль две.

— С ума сойти, — изумилась она, открывая дверь. — Дай-чан, я думала, ты раньше семи не придешь, как обычно. 

Обычно Сацуки еще и ходила за ним, чтобы приволочь к себе — к учебникам и тетрадкам. В комнате Аомине учиться не получалось, слишком она была… неприспособленная. Мячи, бардак и ноутбук на кровати.

— Иди пока ко мне, я сейчас.

И сегодня бы Сацуки пришлось за ним идти, только Аомине извелся весь, представляя ее в платье, ее с Тецу и даже — ее с Кисе. 

— Прикольная штука, — прокомментировал Аомине, поднимаясь в комнату. Сацуки шагала впереди — небрежно завязанный хвост смешно подпрыгивал на спине. — Зеленая.

— Это освежающая маска, чтоб ты знал, — фыркнула Сацуки. — Не могу же я ходить бледным привидением, чтобы меня команда пугалась.

— А меня, значит, пугать можно? — ревниво спросил Аомине, и Сацуки резко обернулась. Темно-зеленая маска скорее смешила, чем устрашала.

— Дай-чан, ну ты же… — В ее голосе было удивление. — Тебе-то все равно, ты меня всякой видел. Страшной, больной и… всякой.

— Да ладно, я пошутил. — Аомине махнул рукой и уселся прямо на пол, где уже были разложены учебники. — Давай смывай эту гадость, я не нанимался тебя ждать.

Сацуки исчезла за дверью, и он смог вздохнуть с облегчением.

Да что ж это такое творится?!

Вечер если и превратился в пытку, то приятную. Насколько может быть приятным ощущение легкого шума в голове и замирающего дыхания из-за коротких шортов Момои и севшей после стирки футболки, обтягивавшей грудь. Кажется, без бюстгальтера.

Сколько раз он видел ее в этих дурацких шортах с оторванной на кармане пуговицей, блин, а сейчас страшно было лишний раз глянуть, как хлопок слегка пережимает бедро, а дальше — длинные гладкие ноги. С синяками — ей вечно попадало в спортзале. И ямочками под коленями.

— Дай-чан! Ты меня не слушаешь!

— Слушаю.

Еще б потрогать. 

Вот зараза, раньше это вообще не проблема была, она трусами сверкала и ничего! А сейчас при мысли о трусах Сацуки щеки заливало краской.

— Ты простыл, что ли? Ты же никогда не болеешь.

— С чего ты взяла?

— Ты красный весь. — Сацуки положила руку ему на лоб, и Аомине вздрогнул. — И тихий очень.

— Я же не придурок какой-нибудь орать!

— А сейчас ты что делаешь?! Повторяй теорему!

Теоремы-теоремы, еще бы сосредоточиться...

Аомине мученически посмотрел в стену и встретился взглядом с глазами-пуговками белого медведя, которого он, кажется, сам подарил Сацуки. Ну, как подарил, не таскаться же было с дурацкой игрушкой по всему торговому центру, а в тире других призов не полагалось.

Сацуки любила этого медведя, кажется, даже дала ему имя. 

И теперь чертов зверь насмешливо смотрел на Аомине пластмассовыми гляделками, явно намекая на то, что Аомине дурак и тормоз. А вот медведь сидит тут на полке и видит, как Сацуки переодевается каждый день, — да еще в компании игрушечного привидения, подарка Тецу.

— Дай-чан!!!

— Я устал, — уныло сказал Аомине, старательно не глядя на то, как Сацуки в гневе прижимает к груди тетрадку. — Я понял уже эту теорему, правда. Блин, да сдам я.

Аомине и в самом деле сдал — все равно не спалось, вот он и читал учебник, надеясь заснуть. К утру получилось.

* * *

Когда у Аомине что-то не ладилось, он играл в баскетбол. Вернее, играл он всегда, но если на него сваливалась проблема, лучшим средством отвлечься был час-другой на площадке. 

Да и Кисе с его болтовней не давал думать о плохом.

Но иногда привычные средства не помогали.

— Аоминеччи! — с непередаваемой интонацией, выговаривая каждый слог, протянул Кисе, когда счет стал тринадцать-семь в его пользу. На Аомине он смотрел подозрительно.

— Я не выспался, блин, — сказал Аомине и отобрал у него мяч. Просто забрал, постучал об асфальт. Все равно игра не клеилась. — Еще контрольная сегодня была, не прогулять.

— О, контрольная, значит.

В голосе Кисе было столько сарказма, что Аомине почти обиделся. А когда Кисе увернулся от увесистого пинка, обиделся всерьез.

— Чего ты пристал? Радуйся, что шанс появился не продуть вчистую.

Кисе вздохнул и прислонился спиной к сетке ограждения, опасно заскрипевшей под его весом. Аомине сделал так же — удобно же. Пружинит немного.

— Аоминеччи… 

— Ну?

— Я, кажется, знаю, что надо делать.

Аомине удивленно повернул голову к Кисе. Тот вертел в руках пыльный мяч и мялся, как девчонка, собирающаяся признаться в любви.

— Ничего не надо. — Вот еще, у Аомине все нормально. Подумаешь, Сацуки вдруг…

— Я звонил Курокоччи.

— Я ему тоже звонил, и что? — язвительно спросил Аомине, потому что мысль о Сацуки оказалась неожиданно болезненной. Будто внутри задевало и царапало что-то важное.

Вот жили же они нормально!

— Короче, я думаю, Аоминеччи, тебе надо просто ей признаться.

— В чем? — Аомине даже ошалел на мгновение. 

— В чувствах, конечно. — Кисе захлопал ресницами, глядя на Аомине так, словно тот не понимал очевидного.

А он все понимал, просто никак не мог к нему привыкнуть. Тяжело вычеркнуть человека из списка «друзья» и перенести в другой. Короткий. Если честно, там ни единого имени нет, Май-чан не считается.

— Я всегда думал, что вы — идеальная пара, — вдруг заявил Кисе, улыбаясь. — Правда. 

— Да ну тебя, блин.

— Момоиччи — сокровище. И не потому, что у нее большие… э-э-э, большая…

— Кисе!

— А потому что она может выносить твой характер! А его даже я с трудом выношу!

Аомине закатил глаза — можно подумать, такой Кисе трепетный. Да он сам тот еще подарочек.

— Короче, не теряй времени, — бодро продолжил Кисе и ткнул его кулаком в плечо. — У тебя получится.

* * *

Конечно.

Обязательно.

Возьмет и тут же получится.

Аомине чувствовал себя дураком — самым безнадежным дураком в Токио, в Японии, во всем мире. А Кисе был самым безнадежным оптимистом. 

Мысль о том, чтобы встречаться с Сацуки — по-настоящему, как с девушкой, а не приставучкой с тренировками и контрольными, — ему очень нравилась. Так нравилась, что вечером в душе он представлял совсем не Май-чан или какую-нибудь еще модельку из журнала.

А потом ворочался в постели, придумывая, как бы обставить признание побыстрее, чтобы потом перейти к самому интересному. Мысль, что Сацуки ему откажет, он гнал от себя, как зловредную пчелу.

Нет, она, конечно, может удивиться, смутиться, попросить время на то, чтобы дать ответ. Лучше бы, конечно, без этого — вот бы она вообще сама догадалась и позвала Аомине куда-нибудь в безлюдный уголок и там, краснея и пряча глаза, сказала, что он всегда ей очень нравился. И Аомине бы просто сказал, что окей, давай встречаться, и они бы поцеловались…

Дальше фантазия стала подсовывать такие картинки, что Аомине чуть снова не пришлось идти в душ.  
Утро выдалось нервным: Аомине едва не перевернул на себя тарелку с завтраком, получил подзатыльник от отца за мяч, забытый на его бумагах, и чуть не ушел из дома в шлепанцах вместо кроссовок. 

Мама со вздохом погладила его по волосам и попросила быть осторожней. Аомине обещал.  
Утренняя тренировка была не в зале — они бежали кросс, о чем Аомине совершенно забыл. Сацуки, конечно, не пришла, что ей, за ними бежать?

Она ждала их в зале, обложившись двумя блокнотами и кучей распечаток. Сидела на полу, вытянув длинные ноги, и задумчиво что-то черкала на листке, не обращая внимания на потных взмыленных парней.

Не самый подходящий момент для признания.

По пути домой у Аомине тоже ничего не вышло — с ними увязались Сакурай и Вакамацу, собравшиеся выбирать новые мячи для клуба, — в спортивных магазинах Сибуи как раз объявили распродажи. Разойтись с ними удалось только на станции, но в метро рассказывать Сацуки о том, что он совсем не против с ней встречаться, Аомине не рискнул.

— Хочешь мороженое? — спросил он, когда до дома оставалась пара кварталов.

— Только я тебе ничего покупать не буду! — тут же ответила Сацуки, и Аомине полез за кошельком.

— Посидим тут? Жарко, да? — Мороженое таяло, как решимость Аомине, а Сацуки, кажется, ничего не замечала. Сидела рядышком, грызла фруктовый лед.

Бессердечная!

— Угу. Все равно люблю лето.

— Да, летом клево.

И как тут признаваться, а? Блин, почему этому в школе не учат, это куда важнее тригонометрии.

— Дай-чан, что-то случилось? — Сацуки легонько ткнула его кулаком в плечо — у Кисе, блин, научилась что ли? 

— Типа того. — Вот, сейчас самое время! Точно!

Сацуки открыла рот, чтобы что-то спросить, и Аомине громко и торопливо выпалил:

— Ты мне нравишься.

— А?

Вот что за дура непонятливая!

— Говорю, что ты мне нравишься… и все такое. Ты… давай…

Аомине хотел сказать «давай встречаться», но не смог. Сацуки расхохоталась.

— Дай-чан! Д..дай-чан! — Она смеялась так, что чуть мороженое не уронила. И Аомине криво улыбнулся, не зная, что сказать.

— Ты меня когда-нибудь до сердечного приступа доведешь! — Сацуки смахнула с глаз выступившие слезы. — Ну нельзя же так! Ты что, перегрелся на тренировке?

И снова засмеялась. 

Охренеть у Аомине все получилось.

* * *

Следующую встречу Аомине назначил не на баскетбольной площадке, а в Маджибургере — Кисе был нужен ему как эксперт, а не игрок.

Только вот экспертом он оказался неважным.

— …и она решила, что я шучу, и смеялась, блин, так, что у нее живот заболел, — мрачно закончил рассказ о неудачном признании Аомине, и Кисе тоже засмеялся. Но его-то хоть можно было по башке треснуть!

— Эй! — Аомине тоже прилетело, но по касательной — Кисе все еще не мог успокоиться и поэтому промазал. — Будешь драться, я тебе помогать не буду.

— Помогай, я тебя пальцем не трону. — Аомине подтянул к себе поднос с бургерами и проткнул трубочкой стакан с ледяным чаем. — Ну?

— Что «ну»?

— Что мне делать?

Кисе пожал плечами.

— А я откуда знаю? Надо, наверное, чтобы она поняла — ты это серьезно.

— И как?

— Ну, ухаживать за ней. Гулять. В кафе приглашать, — с умным видом перечислил Кисе и стянул с подноса Аомине картошку — будто у него своей не было.

— Я и так с ней все время гуляю, — раздраженно сказал Аомине, отодвигая картошку подальше. — В кафе тоже ходим. 

— И ты ешь за ее счет, — хмыкнул Кисе и занялся своей едой.

Интересно, почему на чужой тарелке все кажется вкуснее?

— Да ладно, мы же дружим, — отмахнулся Аомине, и зря. Кисе торжествующе, будто открывая великую истину, заявил:

— Вот именно! А ты не друг должен быть, и не младший брат-засранец… Да, Аоминеччи! Она должна тебя хотеть как мужчину!

Аомине чуть не подавился чаем, а потом покраснел, как солнце на флаге Японии. 

— Вот что ты!..

— А что, нет?!

Наверное, все-таки да. Просто говорить об этом вслух и открыто было странно. Кисе-то привык. Вон, почти не покраснел.

— То есть, надо, ну… ухаживать? — не веря, что говорит это, пробормотал Аомине. — А?

— Ну… да. Наверное, — почему-то неуверенно согласился Кисе, только что рассуждавший с видом знатока. — А как? Раз уж кафе и прогулки в пролете?

— Блин, это ты мне должен рассказать! — возмутился Аомине. — Ты же вечно с девчонками встречаешься. 

— Э-э. — Кисе посмотрел на него с недоумением. — Но я же их не цепляю, не ухаживаю, в смысле. То есть они сами… 

— Что сами? Ты никогда не пытался девушку убедить с тобой встречаться?

Кисе виновато хлопнул глазами. Впрочем, улыбался он без всякого сожаления.

— Вот представь, никогда. Хотя… В Кайджо в прошлом году мы ходили знакомиться с девушками, потому что Морияма… Ну неважно. Ходили, в общем. 

— И? — заинтересовался Аомине. — Ты подцепил?

— Ага. Но с Момоиччи такое не прокатит точно.

— А что ты сделал?

— Там была куча девушек, они ходили и ходили вокруг, так что я просто громко спросил, не хочет ли кто-нибудь из них выпить со мной чаю.

— И? Хотя не говори, знаю, тебя, конечно, чуть не растерзали на кусочки, — пренебрежительно сказал Аомине. Вот нисколечко он не завидовал популярности Кисе. У него тоже хватало поклонниц.

— Не успели, — захохотал Кисе. — Мы потом пошли в кафе, наша команда и пять девчонок, которые были понастойчивей. Только ничего хорошего из этого все равно не вышло.

— Почему? — Не то чтобы Аомине было интересно. Его волновала исключительно собственная личная жизнь.

Охренеть, у него появилась личная жизнь! Почти появилась!

— Да так, Касамацу-семпай… Ну, не срослось у нас с теми девчонками.

Судя по лицу Кисе, Кайджо отожгли на славу, но правды из него все равно не вытянешь. Ладно.

— Аоминеччи, слушай, ты же, когда гуляешь с Момоиччи, всегда ходишь по торговым центрам? Ну, в какие-нибудь романтические места вы не ходите?

— По торговым центрам и ты с нами ходишь, и…

— Обещаю не мешать свиданию!

— И вообще, какие места считаются романтическими? — Аомине смутно представлял себе виденное в какой-то дораме предложение руки и сердца на самом верху колеса обозрения, но высоту он не любил, и вообще жениться ему было рано.

— Ну, своди ее в Аквариум посмотреть рыб. Там прикольно. Или на какой-нибудь небоскреб полюбоваться ночным Токио. Или погулять по какому-нибудь древнему храму, а потом предложи вместе загадать желание.

— Так. — Фонтанирующего идеями Кисе надо было заткнуть хотя бы потому, что Аомине вдруг захотелось все это сделать — вместе с Сацуки. Нелепое желание бродить по древним храмам смущало и заставляло нервничать. Получается, что дело не только в груди?..

— Аоминеччи, сходи просто с ней погуляй. Как обычно, но… — Кисе запнулся, а потом с улыбкой закончил: — Так, чтобы ей понравилось.

Легко сказать!

* * *

Сацуки уговаривать не пришлось. Она слегка удивилась, когда Аомине ей позвонил и спросил: «Ну что, в субботу как всегда?» — однако явно обрадовалась. 

— Ки-чану надо позвонить, с ним веселее ходить, когда ты сбегаешь.

К черту Ки-чана!

— Да не сбегу я, — пообещал Аомине и подумал — стоит ли гладить футболку или и так сойдет? 

— Но Ки-чан…

— У него сьемка как раз в субботу, — наврал Аомине. Надо будет не забыть сбросить сообщение Кисе, чтобы прикрыл. — Он не сможет.

— Ладно, — Сацуки, кажется, не расстроилась. — Тогда пойдем вдвоем.

И они пошли.

Аомине встретил Сацуки около ее дома — в первый раз за много лет это не она тормошила его, торопила и вытаскивала на улицу за шкирку. Фигурально выражаясь.

И в первый раз Аомине чувствовал себя так неловко, будто они не по магазинам шли, а на свидание. То есть, это он знал, что это свидание, а Сацуки-то думала только о платьях и помаде.

Интересно, бывают односторонние свидания?

И как ему за ней ухаживать? Тецу умудрился влюбить ее в себя палочкой от мороженого, а что делать Аомине?

— Хочешь моро… пирожных? 

— Дай-чан, ты меня опять угощаешь?! — Сацуки в притворном ужасе прикрылась пакетом со свежекупленными чулками — это была пытка, на самом деле, смотреть, как она выбирает, и представлять, как потом она будет надевать их под очень, очень короткую юбку. — Вот теперь я начинаю бояться! Тебе на тренировке мячом не прилетало? По голове? Сильно?

— Пошли, короче, — сказал Аомине и потащил ее за руку к ближайшему кафе. — Я тебе хоть торт куплю, я сегодня добрый.

И влюбленный, блин. Как дурак.

— Торт не надо, а вот эклер — да. — Сацуки примерилась к его шагам и теперь шла рядом. — Только со сливками. 

— Угу. — Аомине готов был купить десяток эклеров, и еще столько же корзиночек с фруктами и шоколадных кексов. Да что угодно, если это подействует.

— Дай-чан, не беги так! 

Аомине резко затормозил — от волнения он в самом деле был противно суетлив и раздражал этим сам себя. 

— Дай-чан!

Сацуки остановиться не успела и, смешно взмахнув руками с пакетами, влетела прямо в него. Чуть не упала — пришлось ее хватать и прижимать к себе, удерживая. Сильно прижимать, чувствуя всем телом ее легкость и теплоту. И грудь.

— Ужас, ну куда ты так несешься? — сказала Сацуки и шлепнула его по волосам пакетом. — Мы же не на тренировке.

Наверное, надо было извиниться, но Аомине не очень умел. А все еще прижимавшаяся к нему Сацуки мешала думать, все силы уходили на то, чтобы не поддаться инстинктам и желаниям.

Очень уж хотелось… всего.

А пришлось есть пирожные и смотреть, как Сацуки обмахивается картонным меню, расстегнув воротник белой блузки. Издевалась, честное слово!

— Хорошо-то как, — сказала она, откинувшись на спинку мягкого диванчика. — Дай-чан, ты сегодня такой… ну…

Охренительный, подумал Аомине. Только дурак.

— Обычный я. — Пирожное на тарелке как-то быстро закончилось, а у Сацуки было еще больше половины. Если бы все было как раньше, Аомине стянул бы несчастный эклер и сжевал под негодующие крики, но не на свидании же такое делать. Пусть Сацуки и не в курсе, что это именно оно, самое настоящее.

— Идеальный, — с нежностью сказала Сацуки, только нежность была какая-то… сестринская. Старшая сестра умиляется обалдую-братцу. — Только, знаешь…

— Что? 

— Нормальным ты нравишься мне больше.

Ну, приехали!

Аомине мрачно посмотрел на Сацуки, а потом потянулся за ее пирожным.

Ну не умеет он ухаживать за девчонками!

 

Домой Аомине пришел поздно вечером — Сацуки будто решила проверить его силу воли. Единственными приятными событиями за день были магазин женского белья — с бесплатными каталогами и фантазиями о Сацуки в примерочной — и пара уродов, которые вдруг решили подкатить к его девчонке.

Что бы там ни думала Сацуки, она — его девчонка.

До драки, к счастью или сожалению, дело не дошло, но доза адреналина подействовала на Аомине благотворно, и он почти решился приобнять Сацуки за плечи в метро. Вернее, он решился, но не успел. Приехали.

В следующий раз он не будет так долго думать.

И, блин, почему он раньше не замечал, какие у Сацуки короткие юбки?!

То есть замечал, конечно, смеялся над «счастливыми трусиками», а теперь думать о них не мог. Потому что нахрен ему стояк на уроках или тренировке?

А она, как назло, все время мелькала перед глазами, дергала за руку, что-то рассказывая, дремала на плече и даже обнимала. Как раньше — но теперь Аомине не оставался равнодушным. 

Когда она уткнулась лицом ему в спину, обняв за талию тонкими руками, у него на секунду в ушах зашумело и в голове образовалась черная дыра.

Потом прошло. 

Потом началось по новой. 

Вспоминалось всякое — как он задремал на крыше школы, прогуливая физику, а когда проснулся, рядом сидела Сацуки. Молча, прижавшись спиной к бетонной стене, — и он спросонья удивился, почему было так тихо. Ни пинков, ни криков про лень и несданные экзамены. А потом заметил, что она держит зонтик, закрывая себя — и его — от солнца. В полдень на крыше всегда настоящее пекло.   
Тогда Аомине не видел в ее заботе ничего такого. Теперь он хотел, чтоб «такое» было. 

Но «такого» еще не случилось, и пока ничто его не предвещало. 

Короче, все было плохо. 

Он так и сказал Кисе, без аппетита жуя бургер — безвкусный и черствый, как его жизнь.

— Аоминеччи, всего неделя прошла. Ничего страшного, иногда люди годами страдают от неразделенной любви. — Кисе сказал это так легко, что стало понятно: сам-то он никогда такой чепухой не маялся. — Может, тебе надо быть понастойчивей?

— Как? Зажать ее в углу и поцеловать?

Кисе задумался, забыв дожевать, — сидел смешной, как хомяк.

— Не-е… Момоиччи может и по яйцам заехать. И вообще, она любит скромных, как Курокоччи.

— Вот это ты удачно вспомнил. — Аомине зло зыркнул на Кисе, но тот не заметил — все еще думал. — Я же говорю, она сказала, что обычным я ей нравлюсь больше.

— Так и сказала, «нравишься»?

— Ну да. 

— И ведет себя как раньше? Ну там, виснет у тебя на шее…

— Она у Тецу на шее виснет, блин.

— Да ладно, ей там все равно ничего не светит. Уж за три года это всем понятно стало. Или даже четыре?

— Мне непонятно. — Аомине отложил бургер, вернее, булку от него. Котлета как-то сама собой съелась. — Что ты сейчас имеешь в виду?

Кисе ослепительно улыбнулся.

— Я считаю, что мы… что ты на правильном пути! 

— Почему? — Аомине удивился и, чтобы заесть удивление, стащил у Кисе пару наггетсов.

По рукам получил, но не больно.

— Ну, мне так говорит интуиция, — непонятно сказал Кисе. — Ты будь как обычно, засранцем, а там посмотрим.

— Чего? Это кто тут засранец, придурок?!

Вот будь они сейчас на площадке, Аомине размазал бы его с разгромным счетом! А Кисе только смеялся.

— Аоминеччи! — Он от смеха чуть под стол не сполз. — Считай, что в этом твой шарм, потому что другим у тебя быть не получится. 

— Придурок.

— Засранец.

На том и разошлись. То есть сначала мяч погоняли — три игры из четырех остались за Аомине — и разошлись.

В конце концов, Аомине так даже легче — просто быть самим собой. 

Ну, или чуть получше.

* * *

Сацуки, кажется, ничего не замечала. Аомине даже злиться начал: с ее хвалеными аналитическими способностями и умениями не видеть, как он старается? Ходит на тренировки, таскает ее сумку, ест ее ужасное печенье и пялится на загорелые коленки?

Стоило, наверное, признаться, что прошлое признание не было шуткой. Смотреть на коленки без права их трогать и гладить было просто невыносимо. 

Аомине решил, что поговорит с ней в воскресенье, а за оставшиеся до него два дня сделает все, чтобы повести в счете. То есть, чтобы до Сацуки и так дошло, без всяких разговоров, от которых заранее становилось неловко и щеки заливал румянец. 

Блин, Аомине в жизни столько не нервничал и не смущался. Кажется, выглядел он настолько глупо, что даже Вакамацу заметил — на перемене шарахнулся от него, сделав большие глаза, когда Аомине стучал свернутым журналом по коленке и задумчиво смотрел в никуда.

Май-чан проиграла финал Сацуки, а у Аомине образ крутого чувака летел к чертям.

Может, добить его цветами?

В витрине магазинчика стоял роскошный букет роз — наверное, искусственных, — а от входа тяжело пахло увядающей зеленью. 

Сацуки пошли бы розы. Или это скучно? Может, желтые хризантемы, как отец приносил маме? Или эти, как их… фиолетовые…

Размышления Аомине у витрины прервал телефонный звонок — Кисе объявился вовремя, может, посоветует насчет цветов. Вдруг с ними тоже какие-нибудь правила надо соблюдать, вроде не дарить незамужней девушке пурпурных роз в первое полнолуние осени.

— Слушай, — сказал он, не поздоровавшись. — Девчонки же любят цветы?

— Любят, — неуверенно сказал Кисе. — Ну, обычно так. Хотя есть исключения, вот у меня был случай… Я тебе потом расскажу. Аоминеччи…

У Аомине мурашки побежали по коже: чтобы Кисе — и сам замолчал?!

— Что? 

— Ну… Я случайно узнал, что Момоиччи пошла на свидание.

Аомине даже не почувствовал ничего. Не сразу дошло.

— С кем?

А вот голос был странным, каким-то сиплым.

— С Курокоччи. Я… я не думаю, что Курокоччи ее любит, вот. 

— Зато она его любит.

Совсем осип. Таким голосом только и разговаривать.

И цветы эти воняют.

Аомине побрел от магазина налево, хотя ему было в другую сторону. Просто и тут он тормозил. 

Было чертовски обидно. И почему она ему ничего не сказала?

— Аоминеччи. — Кисе запнулся, явно не зная, что говорить. Наверное, надо выключить телефон, взять мяч и пойти поиграть. Лучшее средство от проблем, ничто другое не поможет.

— Ладно, — сказал Аомине. — Разберемся.

— Знаешь. — Кисе его не слушал. — Я уверен, что ты ей нравишься. Не как друг. 

Кисе все-таки был правильный чувак. Друг. Но что он понимал, блин?

— Я знаю, куда они пошли. Помнишь кафе по дороге к Хироо? Куда девчонки все время за пирожными бегают?

— Ну. — Аомине не хотел этого знать. Сразу представил, как Тецу и Сацуки сидят за круглым столиком, а перед ними тарелки со сладостями, и пальцы Сацуки касаются руки Тецу, а тот не отталкивает ее, совсем нет.

— Короче, я бы на твоем месте… — Кисе опять замолчал. Нет ничего более дурацкого, чем это «я бы на твоем месте». Разные у них места, и Аомине сам разберется. В баскетбол поиграет.

Или сходит в это кафе.

— Я бы сходил и выяснил все окончательно, — сказал Кисе. — Лучше же так, чем молча терпеть?

— Не буду я ничего терпеть.

— Так давай. Я болею за тебя, Аоминеччи.

— Не за Тецу?

Кисе рассмеялся.

— Ему это не надо, а тебе надо. И ты же не позволишь себя победить, да?

Аомине уже шел по улице, которая вела к метро. Пара станций — и он будет в Хироо. 

— Победить меня могу только я, — сказал он в трубку, и Кисе возмущенно фыркнул, а потом опять засмеялся. С облегчением.

А играть в баскетбол Аомине пойдет после победы.

Кафе нашлось быстро, будто выпрыгнуло на Аомине из-за угла — реальность вообще творила что-то странное: то минуты еле ползли, то вдруг куда-то пропадала целая четверть часа. Сейчас вот время убежало, не оставив Аомине шанса подождать и подумать.

Из приоткрытой двери пахло шоколадом. Стоило перешагнуть порог, и запах стал таким густым, что захотелось обратно на улицу.

Трус бы и ушел.

Аомине огляделся: кафе было сплошь уставлено ширмами и ширмочками, создававшими иллюзию уединенности у посетителей. Около витрины с пирожными щебетала стайка девушек — на Аомине они оглянулись с любопытством.

И как тут найти Сацуки и Тецу?

Аомине медленно пошел по проходу, осматривая столики. Гул голосов и тихая музыка мешались со стуком сердца, и от этого болела голова. Или так казалось.

Он не знал, что будет делать, когда увидит их вместе. 

Кулаки сжались сами собой, хотя это уж точно была не та ситуация, когда стоит драться. Тут не поможет сила, угрозы или баскетбол. 

Решать Сацуки.

— Привет, — хрипло сказал Аомине и сел за столик — стул громко и противно чиркнул по плиткам пола.

— Привет, — сказала Сацуки, даже не посмотрев на него. Наверное, в чашку чая пялиться было интереснее.

— А где Тецу? — Глупо было спрашивать, но не плясать же вокруг да около.

— Он тебе нужен? — Сацуки так выделила это «он», что Аомине не сразу нашелся с ответом.

— Нет, — сказал он наконец. И добавил: — Ты нужна.

Сацуки вздрогнула и наклонила голову еще ниже, и это бесило. Хотелось видеть ее лицо.

И пусть она уже что-нибудь скажет, блин! 

— Я тогда не шутил. Когда говорил, что ты мне нравишься. Сацуки?

— Тецу-куна нет, — ответила она невпопад. — Я тут одна.

— Он тебя тут бросил? — Аомине встрепенулся, обуреваемый противоречивыми чувствами: радостью, что чужое свидание оказалось неудачным, и возмущением. Как можно было бросить Сацуки?!

— Нет. — Она наконец подняла голову и посмотрела ему в глаза. Аомине мгновенно покраснел.

Хорошо, что Сацуки тоже. У нее горели щеки, а губы были красными, будто она их все время кусала.

— Ты вообще тут одна? — До Аомине вдруг дошло. — Кисе же сказал…

— Я знала, что Ки-чан тебе обязательно все расскажет, поэтому проболталась ему. Ну, как будто. Он почему-то думает, — голос у Сацуки вдруг стал тихим-тихим, Аомине пришлось напрягаться, чтобы услышать, — что мы могли бы быть парой.

— Ну, — Аомине тоже говорил тихо. Они, кажется, никогда так не разговаривали — негромко, без смеха, криков и возмущений. — Он же прав, да?

До чего муторное это занятие, признаваться в чувствах!

Сацуки пожала плечами и вопросительно уставилась на Аомине. Одной рукой она держалась за чашку, а вторая просто лежала на столе — и Аомине, почти не думая, протянул свою и сжал ее пальцы. Неловко, тут же подумал, что у него, кажется, влажная из-за волнения ладонь, может, ей будет неприятно…

Их пальцы переплелись — руки у Сацуки были холодными как лед. Надо отогреть.

— А ты будешь со мной, Сацуки? — Аомине не знал, как спросить. Язык не поворачивался сказать «я люблю тебя», а «нравишься» — это так мало, совсем не то, что он испытывал.

— Я же и так с тобой, — сказала Сацуки, а потом вдруг оттолкнула его руку и закрыла лицо обеими ладонями. — Мне так неловко, Дай-чан. В жизни не чувствовала себя глупее…

— Сацуки! 

— И счастливее. — Она убрала руки от лица, и Аомине увидел ее улыбку. — Только я все равно буду тебя заставлять ходить на тренировки и учиться.

— Эй, можно же и полегче со своим парнем. — Аомине теперь разбирал смех, наверное, больше нервный, чем веселый. 

— Со своим парнем я буду вдвое ужаснее, — пообещала Сацуки. — Зато мы теперь можем целоваться.

Этого Аомине можно было и не говорить.

Целовать Сацуки оказалось еще круче, а трогать и сжимать ее грудь – еще охренительней, чем он представлял. И хорошо, что в кафе были ширмы. 

Кажется, он все-таки победил.


End file.
